Radu Dudescu (1894-1983)
|birth_year=1859 |birth_month=3 |birth_day=10 |birth_locality=Bucharest |birth_nation=Romania |death_year=1983 |death_locality=Bucharest |death_nation=Romania |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1923 |wedding1_date-approx=c |wedding1_locality=Bucharest |wedding1_nation=Romania |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1929 |wedding2_date-approx=c |wedding2_locality=Bucharest |wedding2_nation=Romania |ifmarried-g3=Yes |wedding3_year=1945 |wedding3_locality=Bucharest |wedding3_nation=Romania |globals= }} Radu Dudescu attended the Matei Basarab High School of Bucharest from 1905 to 1913 and thereafter enrolled in the School of Architecture of Bucharest (now Ion Mincu University of Architecture and Urbanism), graduating in 1921. While still in university he had several jobs as draftsman for the Commission for the rehabilitation of the area destroyed by World War I in 1918-1919 and thereafter for the Ministry of Public Works in 1919-1921. After graduation he first worked for the Romanian Railway Society from 1921-1922, and afterward was hired by the National Bank of Romania where he worked for 27 years, being chief of the Architecture Service of the Bank. From 1935 to 1940 he also was president of the Sport and Cultural Association of the National Bank of Romania. In 1948 he was promoted Deputy Director of the Adminstrative Division of the Bank. On March 2, 1950 Radu Dudescu was transferred to the Design Institute for Constructions subordinated to the Ministry of Constructions. Radu Dudescu was also very active in the professional associations of Romanian architects. In 1920, while in university, he was chairman of the association of student architects. He then joined the Union of Architects, in 1945-1946 being chairman of the Commission for Discipline of the Union. From 1960 to 1963 he was Chairman of the Architectural Fund of the Union of Architects. For his professional activity he was awarded the Order of Work I-st Class. One of the first important buildings he designed is the Luminiş Villa (now George Enescu Memorial House), located in the Cumpătu district, on the right bank of Prahova River the only suburb of Sinaia, Romania. It was owned by the Romanian composer and musician George Enescu (1881-1955). The villa was built between 1923 and 1926 and is an example of Neo-Brâncovenesc style.Cumpatu' lui Enescu http://www.georgeenescu.ro/document_1469_Casa-Memoriala-'George-Enescu'-Sinaia_pg_0.htm Casa Memorială “George Enescu” The most important building designed by Radu Dudescu is the new building of the National Bank of Romania, located on Strada Doamnei in Bucharest A Look At Romania And Romanians - The National Bank Of Romania The new wing of the National Bank another important buildings designed by Radu Dudescu is the Building of the Employees of the National Bank of Romania Palatul Funcționarilor Băncii Naționale, Calea Victoriei № 22 Another the notable buildings designed by Radu Dudescu is the Zodiac building, an apartment high-rise located on Strada Dorobanţi in Bucharest. The building was designed in cooperation with architect Mircea Marinescu and was constructed by Emil Prager, with decorative panels designed by Constantin Baraschi. The building has been included in the list of historical monuments of Bucharest. Locul saptamanii: blocul Zodiac The zodiac apartment building[http://www.scribd.com/doc/39740896/Radu-Dudescu - Viața și opera lui Radu Dudescu în „Restitutio”, iulie 2006] Buildings designed by Radu Dudescu Buildings for the Romanian Railways * Residences for the workers of the Romanian Railways in the Steaua neighborhood of Bucharest (1921-1923) * Railway stations in Piatra-Olt, Craiova, Galaţi and Ploieşti. Buildings for the Romanian National Bank * Buildings for the subsidiaries of the Romanian National Bank in Făgăraş, Miercurea-Ciuc, Turnu Severin, Tulcea, Focşani, Bârlad, Râmnicu Sărat, Botoşani, Huşi, Câmpulung Moldovenesc, Rădăuţi, Tighina and Cahul. * Building on Calea Victoriei 22-24 for the headquarters of the Cultural and Sports Association of the National Bank and for the Retirees of the National Bank. * Temporary buildings in Sinaia for the printing of Romanian National Bank banknotes during World War II * Building for the headquarters of the National Bank in Iaşi Public and office buildings * Restaurants "Modern" and "Select" in Mamaia * Rehabilitation of the public baths in Galaţi * Kindergarten and children daycare center for the bread factory in Hunedoara. * Highrise on Bd. Magheru 53 (having the Nottara Theater on the lower floors. Residence buildings * Villa of Titus Constantinescu on strada Armaşului nr. 8, Buzău * Two vişşas on strada Aviator Iliescu, Bucharest, * Vilă of Mr. Scarlat, director of the Blank Bank in Olăneşti, * Extension of the residence of C. Miculescu on Strada Spătarului, Bucharest. * Highrise of M. Ştefănescu-Griviţa on strada C.A. Rosetti nr. 43A (M. Ştefănescu-Griviţa was Radu Dudescu's father in law, and Radu resided in the upper level apartment of the building from 1933 to 1944) * Villa of Ioana Olhovschi, (Radu Dudescu's sister). * Villa and wine cellar on Bulevardul Titulescu in Bucharest * Highrise on Bd. Regina Elisabeta * Residence of Mitică Cristescu, general secretary of the Romanian National Bank on Strada Badoglio, Bucharest (1936) * Villa of dr. Vasilică Stepleanu-Horbaţki in Călimăneşti * Condominium highrise on strada Corneliu Botez nr. 10, Bucharest (1971) * Modernization of the villa of Scarlat Callimachi (1896-1975) on strada Aviator Mărăşoiu, Bucharest * Mansion of Constantin Stere (1865-1936) in Bucov * Two villas in Mornand park, Bucharest (1935-1936) * Building for Basil Alevra in Piaţă Regina Maria, Bucharest * Leonte residence on strada 10 Mese, Bucharest Industrial buildings * Silo for flax seed in Baia Mare (1953) * Bread factory in Hunedoara Other * Building for water sports on Lake Floreasca in Bucharest. * Family vault of Mitiţă Constantinescu (1890-1946) in Bellu cemetery, Bucharest. References __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Dudescu (surname) Category:Dudescu family Category:Born in Romania Category:Died in Romania Category:Married in Romania Category:Romanian architects